Regresa a mí
by Salamander's eye
Summary: [Spoiler manga] En esta vida y al menos esta Elizabeth, tenía un padre que esperaría su retorno y haría lo imposible para evitar que muriera. Ese era su deber de padre después de todo, velar por el bienestar de su hija sin importar nada, ni una maldición de tres mil años.


**REGRESA A MÍ**

Nanatsu no Taizai © Nakaba Suzuki

 **Sinopsis:** [Spoiler manga] En esta vida y al menos esta Elizabeth, tenía un padre que esperaría su retorno y haría lo imposible para evitar que muriera. Ese era su deber de padre después de todo, velar por el bienestar de su hija sin importar nada, ni una maldición de tres mil años.

 **Nota de la autora:** Sencillamente, el último episodio del manga fue desgarrador y algunas escenas se me hicieron dignas para darle entidad a un personaje como Baltra y su relación como Elizabeth.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo único – Regresa a mí**

Elizabeth repentinamente había vuelto con los Siete Pecados Capitales, aquellos barbaros guerreros que tiempo atrás ella misma había ido a reunir para restaurar la paz en el reino. El resultado había sido exitoso y posteriormente había vuelto a irse para resguardar Camelot.

Y el resto de las situaciones circularon de manera rápida que Baltra no estuvo al corriente de la gravedad del asunto hasta que su hija, con sonrisa triste, le contó todo.

Ahora se encontraban en el patio del castillo, mirando con melancolía el árbol donde Elizabeth había subido a tan corta edad.

—¿Padre recuerdas que, cuando era trepaba a este árbol? —dijo mientras corría hacia el icono de su niñez.

El soberano de Liones soltó una pequeña risa.

—En ese momento, el corazón de tu padre iba a estallar…—recordó viendo el frondoso árbol—. Es Verónica es comprensible, ¡pero papá no pensó que tú hicieras algo así!

—Es qué, el paisaje es muy hermoso… —murmuró con cierta nostalgia. Había vivido mucho desde entonces, buenos momentos como malos y que, sin saberlo, eran por obra del destino.

Baltra pareció captar el sentimiento hacia el pasado que residía en su hija por esos instantes y quiso acompañarla.

—Al verte con este corte de cabello, hace que tu padre tenga ganas de volver al pasado.

Elizabeth sonrió con ternura apoyando un mano en árbol, como si fuese suficiente para sostenerla en ese momento, al momento al que su padre quería llegar.

—En ese momento, manifesté mi poder por primera vez para salvarte padre, tras haber caído del árbol.

Baltra solo observaba. Mirada fija en su hija, hombros ligeramente tensos y un sentimiento brotando en su pecho.

—Y desde ese momento, me sorprendió saber que mi ojo derecho era diferente al de los demás miembros de la familia, así que lo escondía con mi pelo—el rostro del rey estaba por quebrar. Elizabeth lo sabía—. Para que mi padre y mis hermanas no me odiaran por tal cosa. Tal vez simplemente no quería aceptar el hecho de que no estoy relacionada por la sangre contigo, sí.

—Recuerdo tus primeros pasos, apenas podías sostenerte, eras inquieta. Y todavía eres igual, hija mía —pensó y su rostro evito mostrar su tristeza y frustración. ¿Por qué ella debía pasar por esto?, ¿por qué Meliodas también? —. Tu padre todavía no puede creer…no…tu padre no quiere creer sobre la maldición que tú y Meliodas recibieron de los dioses—el llanto simplemente corrió, ¿Por qué ninguna visión el advirtió de esto? Él, tal vez, podría haber hecho algo—. Sobre el que tiempo que te queda…

Elizabeth se acercó al soberano de Liones con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

—Por qué el destino le hace esto a ustedes, ¡quienes solo desean vivir para la persona que aman…! —Baltra no puede decir más. No lo entiende.

Desde el momento en que Elizabeth llegó al castillo, sabía que era especial, algo se lo decía, una sensación. Jamás percibió que estuviera involucrada con los dioses y los demonios y que, su amante fuera el sucesor de estos últimos. Por eso añoraba el pasado, porque sería retornar al momento donde solo contemplaba como hija iba de aquí para allá, donde era inocente y tenía pureza.

—Hija…—dijo en murmullo bajo.

—No podemos permitir que mi hermana Margaret arrastre el mismo destino, ¡definitivamente salvare a mi hermana, padre!

Ella se oye determinada, sí. No obstante, de rescatar a su hermana y no ella, tal vez, piensa que su destino esta sellado. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no podía ser esa 107 vida la que saldría victoriosa?, ¿acaso debía de enterrar a su hija dentro de dos días?, ¿ese sería su destino?

NO.

Eso no debía suceder. En esta vida y al menos esta Elizabeth, tenía un padre que esperaría su retorno y haría lo imposible para evitar que muriera. Ese era su deber de padre después de todo, velar por el bienestar de su hija sin importar nada, ni una maldición de tres mil años.

—Sí…y deberás volver…porque somos padre e hija—exclama pasando la mano tras su cabeza, acercándola a su corazón—. Lo siento porque no nos une la sangre, Elizabeth.

El abrazo trasmite no solo el sentimiento de un padre a su hija, da a entender que Baltra la quería de regreso, junto a él, junto a Liones. Y quería verla, tal vez, en un final feliz junto a Meliodas. Porque eran personas destinadas a amarse y merecen ser felices.

Todos lo merecían.

Aunque Elizabeth sabía que tal vez no podría suceder nada de eso. Ella podrá morir y el ciclo repetirse. Meliodas la buscaría, nuevamente, porque ese el sentido de su viaje, pero dudaba, había cedido al poder del Rey Demonio, ¿y sí no hacía nada?, ¿y si todo terminaba en esa vida?, ¿qué sería de todo lo que había hecho en esa vida?

No quería ser presumida, pero esa vida como princesa de un reino era, quizás, una de la mejores y había un sentimiento que le decía que no podía dejarse vencer en esa ocasión. No, la 107 sería la vencida.

No solo por ella y Meliodas. Sino por quienes esperaban su regreso, como su padre.

—Durante los próximos dos días, por favor, trátame como tu hija…

Y sino haría de eso días los más maravillosos.


End file.
